Operation Terminate
by AMelodicLove
Summary: Everything is at peace in Castle Oblivion. Zexion was in his room, and all was quiet. Then the weirdest things start happening. The whole Castle is in shock. Could this be the beginning of the end?


"NO!" Zexion screamed with anger. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Zexion stormed off, furious. "THAT'S THE 6THTIME THIS WEEK!" Zexion went into his bedroom, and pulled out his diary, where he vented all of his feelings.

_October 15, 2009- 1:34pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_The most tragic thing just happened... again. The same thing has happened multiple times already. 6 times this week to be exact. What happened that's so bad that has happened 6 times and is so terrible? I was playing Mario on my old school Nintendo, and I got to almost the final level, when I was killed by Bowser, again. I am now forced to start all over, again. FML._

_~Zexion; the emo kid_

Thoroughly pissed off, Zexion closed his journal, tucked it under his bed, and sat in the corner of his room, and thought of nothing but how much he hated life. Time passed, and Zexion was still sitting in his corner. He could hear the clock ticking next to his bed, and wanted to scream at it to shut up, then he remembered it was a clock, and it couldn't hear him.

All was quite in Castle Oblivion, which he took advantage of, for it didn't happen often. He could sense a storm coming through, which made him even more excited. The pitter-patter of the rain could be heard hitting the windows, one by one, slowly increasing. The thunder started cracking, which pleased Zexion very much. He loved thunderstorms, but they didn't happen often. He could hear the thunder getting closer and closer with every crack. He looked outside his window, to find the sky nothing but black, with several lightning strikes shooting through it.

"Whoa," Zexion was awestruck; he had never seen anything like this before, and it amazed him. Another crack was heard, and this time, it was closer than it had been before, ever in the history of thunderstorms at Castle Oblivion. The others obviously didn't think it was as amazing as Zexion did. The Castle was getting a little restless. Another crack. The lights flickered, and Zexion looked up at the black iron chandelier in his room. It was swaying back and forth. There seemed to be a draft coming from somewhere, Zexion stood up, and observed his window, which was closed tight.

_Crrraaackkk_. This time, it was so loud, that if it were any closer, you'd want to get your ears checked to make sure that they weren't damaged. The Castle shook. _Crack_; the Castle went pitch black. The draft was still in the room. Zexion felt around his room for the door, trying not to bump into anything. He grabbed the oil lantern that he kept net to his bed for late night reading, and continued out the door. Others were confused to. Everyone was in the hall, when a booming voice overcame them.

"Everyone to my office, IMMEDIATELY!" The voice belonged to Xemnas. He had most likely used the megaphone that Marluxia had gotten him for Christmas last year. Xemnas thought it was stupid, because he had the intercom. Apparently he was mistaken.

Everyone shuffled through the corridors of the Castle, Zexion leading the bunch; he was the only one with a source of light. Axel wanted to light up the Castle with his fire, but no one trusted him to not burn down the Castle if he tripped or something stupid happened that would only happen to him. They approached Xemnas's office, and knocked on his door. The door opened, and everyone walked in. All was silent.

"What's going on here?!" Xemnas said, quite irritated.

"We don't know..." Demyx replied.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because who ever did it is in so much trouble, they'd wish that they were never accepted." Xemnas thought that someone had pulled an electrical wire, thinking it would be funny. Then everyone realized that the thunder had stopped, but the sky was still black, and the power was still off. "Everyone get in line for questioning, number order."

They all shuffled to get in line, and Xemnas counted them off. "II, III, IV, V, VI..." He counted, half mumbling. "... VII, VIII, IX, XI, XII, XII." Xemnas took a step back, and examined the end half of the line again. Pointing at each member and whispering their number. "Where's number X?" Xemnas asked furiously.

Not wanting to get on his bad side now, Demyx spoke up.

"He was here before. I saw him! I dunno where he went."

"Great... Just great," Xemnas managed to say through clenched teeth. "I want everyone to go look through the castle, and find Luxord. If he isn't found, then there's something wrong..."

Everyone set out in their different directions. They knew the process would take a while, considering that castle had multiple floors, and many rooms. They all decided to take a floor. Zexion took floor 5, which was the one that no one ever used. He opened and closed doors, looking thorough every room, from corner to corner. He was about ¾ of the way down the hall. He looked at the giant window at the end of the hall. He walked over to it curiously. Something seemed different about it.

He ran his fingers over the dusty glass. Another flash of lightning came, right next to the window. Zexion jumped back, his heart racing. He felt a warmth shoot up his body. He quickly went back to checking the remaining rooms, but couldn't get the picture of the lightning coming so close to the window out of his mind. Luxord wasn't in any of these rooms, so he decided to go back to Xemnas's office, like he had told them to do before they all broke off on their different routes. Zexion was the last one back.

"Did anyone see him?" Xemnas asked everyone. The word "No" echoed through the room as everyone gave their reply.

"Don't you think we would have... I dunno... _brought _him here if we found him?" Larxene snapped.

"Stop being a smart-ass," Xemnas snapped back. Larxene's mouth opened as if to say something but, nothing came out, and she closed her mouth. "This is serious. Luxord is no where to be found. Everyone checked every inch of the Castle?"

"Yes," everyone replied simultaneously.

"This isn't good. I want everyone in their rooms. You are not allowed to leave them, until I say so." Everyone shuffled out of Xemnas's office, and headed toward their rooms. Before everyone was entirely out, Zexion heard Xemnas muttering something to himself, most likely hoping that no one could hear him.

"He's gone," Xemnas muttered, seeming somewhat fearful. "What if this is just the beginning?"


End file.
